Dear Freddie
by CupcakeCosgrove
Summary: Freddie finds a letter in Carly's room. One Shot. Creddie.


**Dear Freddie**

**Summary: Freddie finds a letter in Carly's room. One Shot. Creddie. Rated K.**

**A/N: This is my first story ever. I'm open to any constructive criticism possible. If you like the story, leave a review; if you don't, leave a review. :)**

* * *

Freddie stared into the room. He walked in slowly, taking in every single detail. He noticed the ice-cream sandwich "love seat". He noticed the boats floating in the coffee table. He noticed the trampoline at the end of the bed. It just wasn't the same without Carly, though. Freddie walked over to Carly's desk and stared down at the various sheets of paper she had left behind. Homework, random pieces of writing and blank sheets. He slowly went through, wanting as many memories of her as possible. Something quickly caught his eye. He picked up a sheet of paper covered with neater handwriting than what was usual for Carly. A few small stains showed that Carly had been crying when she wrote this. But that wasn't what was most interesting to Freddie. No, the most interesting aspect was the first two words.

_Dear Freddie_

Freddie blinked twice. The words stayed the same; he wasn't seeing things. Yes, Carly had written this… letter (he assumed that was what it was) to him. So, why had he not shown it to her before? He placed the paper facing downwards, not sure if he should read it. He breathed in heavily, a mixture of voices whizzing through his head.  
_It's Carly's private writing, you can't read it.  
__But it's for you. It's addressed to you.  
__Why don't you call her? She'll tell you if you can read it or not.  
__Are you mad? You just want to tell her you've been snooping around in her room?  
__Just read it!  
__Fredward Benson, don't you dare turn that paper face up!  
_Freddie looked down at his hand, which was firmly pressed down onto the letter. He let out a large sigh.  
"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself.  
Getting himself comfortable on Carly's couch, he began reading.

_Dear Freddie,_

_It's been three hours since I decided to go to Italy with my father. In that time, I've been thinking. About us. About everything we've been through together, and how I feel about it. I'm just going to get straight to the point._

_I love you, Freddie Benson._

Freddie slammed the letter down on the table, his hands shaking. He gulped, unsure of what to think. After all this time, over 5 years of hoping, Carly Shay had finally admitted that she loved him, even if it was in writing. But it was pointless, right? She was gone, living in Italy for who knew how long. Freddie fought the urge to call Carly and instead picked up the letter and continued reading.

_I don't know when I started loving you; all I know is that I do._

_I still remember the first moment we ever met. I remember when Sam told me "don't look now, but that dork over there is staring at you". Of course, I looked, and there you were. Staring at me. When you realised that I was looking back over at you, you jumped in fright and dropped all your textbooks._

Freddie chuckled. He remembered that moment very well.

_So I came over and helped you picked them up. I introduced myself, and you did the same. I guess that was the start of what became a wonderful friendship between us; or should I say relationship?_

"Relationship". That word rang through Freddie's mind. He knew it was possible. People had long distance relationships all over the world. But still, the prospect scared him a little. What if it ruined their friendship? What if they broke up and never wanted to speak again due to the awkwardness? Sure, they'd dated before, for about a week, but that was nothing compared to the long-term relationship Carly was implying.  
Freddie took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to be worried.

_I guess iCarly was the point where our__ relationship really began to grow. I still remember when you fixed Jake's voice even though you hated him and I had promised nothing in return. Something overcame me then. I wanted to show my gratitude. I'm not sure if I even knew what I was doing when I kissed your nose, but looking back on it now, it still meant something, even if the kiss was "strictly nasal"._

Freddie softly touched his fingers to his nose. Carly was right; the nose kiss had always meant something to him. He remembered Carly walking around school, saying "strictly nasal" over and over. He chortled. No one had believed her.

_Then there came the time when Sam revealed to the world that you had never kissed anyone. I had never seen you more upset. Every time you looked at me, I could tell what you were thinking. You wanted me to be your first kiss. That's why you didn't count Valerie. That's why you never kissed any other girl._

Freddie nodded to himself. She was right again. He had always wanted her to be his first kiss. He shook his head as he realised how obvious he had been all these years, how his love for Carly had made him oblivious to how… "out-there" he was.

_But then you kissed Sam. You gave up on me being your first kiss and just kissed Sam. I was happy for you, sure. You'd finally had your first kiss. But, deep down, I wished that it had been me. Crazy, right? After all these years of rejecting you and throwing you away, I wished that you had kissed me instead of her. It felt horrible. Horrible because you kissed Sam, and also because I knew I was being a selfish little brat. I was jealous, Freddie._

Freddie sat there silently, unsure of what to think. Carly… was jealous? No, that was insane. Carly was never jealous of Freddie's girlfriends. Never. Yet, here she was, calling herself a "selfish little brat" because she was jealous of Sam being Freddie's first kiss.

_The Girl's Choice Dance. That doesn't bring back very fond memories, but what happened after sure was amazing. After both of our dates being a total fail, we danced. Together. Just us (well, us and T-Bo), in the middle of the Groovie Smoothie. And as I was standing there, with my arms around your neck, all I could hear were the lyrics of the song… "Meant For Me". Freddie, that's our song. You were meant for me. You always were. You took me into your arms like no other boy ever did. It was magical. Truly magical._

Freddie stared for a long time at the word "magical". Yes, that was the perfect word to describe what had happened that night in the Groovie Smoothie. Magical.

_Then, about a month later, we dated. You saved my life and I will always be grateful for that. I don't know who or what made you think you were "foreign bacon", but I can tell you right now that it's not true. I loved you, from the bottom of my heart, I loved you. I still do. I will love you forever._

Forever… that was such a long time, such a big promise. As he stared down at the teardrop blots surrounding that sentence, he knew that Carly meant it from the bottom of her heart, just like she said.

_There's so much more I could mention, but I'm leaving for Italy in ten minutes. Just know that every word I have said here is true. All of it._

_Sincerely, Carly._

Freddie put the letter down and stared out the door, hoping she would walk in right then and take him into her arms and kiss him. Even though he felt like an idiot, he sat there, whispering "Please, Carly," again and again. After a minute or two, he sighed and picked up his phone. He dialled a number.  
"Carly?" he said, "It's Freddie."

**THE END**


End file.
